1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antenna assemblies.
2. Description of related art
Antennas are important elements of wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones. The bandwidth of the antennas is an important factor that affects the efficiency of receiving and transmitting signals of the antennas. However, structures of the antennas are limited by the interior space of the wireless communication devices. Thus, it is a great challenge to improve the bandwidth of antennas under the condition of not changing so much on the structures of the antennas.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.